Ranma's Brother?
by Draco565
Summary: Nodoka tells Ranma about his brother a few months after the wedding disaster.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Oh My Goddess, or anything I use as curses.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Attacks"**

=Tendo Dojo=

Ranma was having a normal day at the Tendo Dojo with him being chucked into the pond activating his curse; fighting off his father's attempts to gets his food; being hit by Akane's mallet for doing nothing; and dealing with his rival Ryoga. But this day was different since Ranma was going to get a big surprise by his mother.

"Ranma my son, please come here" Nodoka asked.

"Yes mom" Ranma replied.

"Ranma there is something that I have been meaning to tell you" Nodoka explained.

"Which is what?" Ranma questioned.

"You have an older brother" she told him.

Ranma sat there in shock about knowing he had an older brother that his father declined to mention. "Wait, now is the time you tell me"

"Well, since the failed marriage with Akane I remembered that your brother should be the one to combine the clans since he is the oldest" she explained.

"And that means I am no longer engaged to Akane" he exclaimed.

"Indeed and your brother is coming to see the Tendos and you" she smiled.

"When will he get here?"

"I think right now" a new voice answered.

Ranma and Nodoka looked to the door way to see a man around 18 with brown hair and black eyes; wearing a red shirt with a white jacket, black cargo pants, black sneakers, arm guards and a sword tied onto his back.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded jumping into a fighting stance.

"Mom didn't you tell him that he had an older brother" the man said.

"Wait, you're my brother?"

"Yes he is Ranma"

"My name is Raion Saotome, heir of the Saotome Sword and Weapon Master" Raion said.

"Weapon Master?"

"I can master any kind of weapon and use it like a professional" he explained.

"I wondered how you would go against Mouse" Ranma pondered. Just then Akane entered the room to see Ranma, Nodoka and someone she never seen before.

"Who are you and how did you get in here" Akane demanded pulling out her mallet.

"Who is she?" Raion asked.

"my name is Akane pervert" she yelled running up to him to mallet him to the next country only to be stopped by Raion cutting her mallet into tiny pieces then holding her by the neck.

"Don't judge a book by its cover because sometimes you miss out on great things" Raion said. "My name is Raion Saotome the true holder of the Saotome Tendo agreement"

Soon everyone else came to the room from all the noise that was happening to find a man holding Akane by her neck with a sword resting on his right shoulder. Soun and Genma were about to demand Ranma to do something till Nabiki pointed out how the man looked a lot like Ranma.

"Who are you my boy?" Soun asked. "Also could you let my daughter down please?"

"Oh, sorry" Raion apologised sheathing his sword then placing Akane down. "My name is Raion Saotome"

"You're a Saotome" Nabiki stated.

"Yes, I am Ranma's older brother"

"Ranma never said he had an older brother" Akane said regaining her breath while glaring at Raion.

"it seems that Genma has missed out a few details since I am the oldest of the Saotomes meaning that the Saotome Tendo agreement now transfers to me leaving Ranma to find his own wife" Raion explained then pulling out a book opening it with a page full of names either crossed off or not crossed off.

"You mean that I am no longer engaged to that baka-pervert" Akane said.

"Yes, and I am now one of you three sister fiancé" Raion said looking up from his book.

"Well, then decide from Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane" Soun said.

"Akane is too young for me; Nabiki I am unsure of; and Kasumi would be perfect but I like to get to know Nabiki and Kasumi if you please" Raion said looking back to his book.

"What is that book you are reading?" Nabiki asked.

"It has the list of everyone that has Jusenkyo curses" he explained showing them the names. "The ones crossed out no longer have their curse while the rest still have there's"

"You know the cure for the curses" Ranma exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say cure more along the lines of absorbing the curse" he said.

"What do you mean?" Genma asked.

"I was in China at the Jusenkyo curse pools when this woman came out of the water. She said she was a goddess and that I had been given a wish; I didn't believe her so I wished that I could absorb any kind of magic making whatever I absorbed it from useless. Well, it was granted and thus came the end of Jusenkyo. I have ever curse except the female, panda, cat, goose and pig" Raion explained.

"Wait, there is a pig curse" Akane said.

"Yes, the person turns into a small black piglet" Raion said.

"I know who has the pig curse then" Akane said with venom in her voice.

"You mean Ryoga Hibiki" Raion said with Akane nodding.

"Um, about my curse" Ranma said.

"Oh, right sorry" Raion apologised then placing his hand on Ranma's chest. Ranma glowed for a bit before a ball of light came out of Ranma's chest and flew into Raion's hand then absorbed. Raion placed his hands on his head in pain. "There you go"

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, just the downside of absorbing any curse; I gain the memories of the person from birth to now" he explained.

"So now you have all of Ranma's memories" Nodoka said.

"Yes, I know what his favourite food is down to the person he really loves" Raion said then walked up to Genma then punching him through the wall into the pond activating his curse.

"Why did you do that?" Soun asked.

"Because of what he did to Ranma over the training trip" Raion said then explaining to everyone what happened during the training trip. Everyone was speechless at what Ranma endured with Genma.

"Are you going to Genma a cure?" Nabiki asked.

"No, he is going to stay with his curse" Raion said.

"Now I have one problems dealt with now to fix the other three" Ranma said.

"You're other fiancés Ukyo and Shampoo along with Kodachi" Raion said.

"Yes"

Draco565: chapter 1 done

Pairings:

Raion x Kasumi, Urd and?

Ranma x?

Akane x?


End file.
